


Bitch

by vlad_chatsky



Series: Textual Ask's things [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Insults, Magisterium (Dragon Age), Swearing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Question: Somebody calls your character an asshole or a bitch. What's their reaction to it?
Relationships: Radonis/Maevaris Tilani
Series: Textual Ask's things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609735
Kudos: 2





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> au where mae and radonis have a love affair ;)

— How can you say something like that, you... you, mutilated bitch?! You have no rights here, not even to open your mouth, whore!

She looked slightly dissapointed, but actually not surprised. Magister Clavitus usually preferred to use his head to insult someone but not to think or just shut the fuck up before she would wring his stupid neck. She wanted him to do the latter, but no one asked her opinion. No one dared even breathe at this moment — everyone wanted to hear what she would answer to these insults.

— Well, maybe you should remember the little fact that I _am_ a Magister of the Imperium, sweetheart. I think it means that I _have_ rights here, just as you do, Clavitus. You have just insulted your colleague, wouldn't you be so kind as to apologize?

— I will never apologize to a freak like you.

— Stop this! — the Archon stood up, slammed his hands on the table. She looked at him with a little, almost invisible smile. — Magister Sophotoris, you have to apologize to Magister Tilani. Right now.

Clavitus grinned:

— Or what? You will kick me out because of this slut?

— Yes, I will kick you out because of "this slut". We will be glad to see you in the next meeting.

Clavitus was speechless because of this indignation. He didn't expect this, obviously. Maevaris caught his angry sight the moment before he left them, slamming the doors. The echo washed over the room, making the silence more awkward.

When Clavitus was gone, the Archon continued:

— Everyone, I declare this meeting of the Magisterium adjourned. I think we all need to take a rest. I was glad to see you today.

The Magisters were starting to leave the room, only two people stayed at their places: the Archon and her. They waited until the last person had left the room — and then turned to each other.

— I am so sorry, Magister Tilani, I didn't expect such a childish behaviour from an adult man.

She smiled — wider than before. Stood up. Her chair scratched the floor slightly.

— Oh, you should not be sorry, my dear, that was not your fault, — she laughed with a low voice. And sat down gently on his lap — face to face, wrapping her hands around his neck. Whispered at his lips: — I saw, darling. I saw that rage in your eyes. Shh, everything's alright, _I am_ alright. See?

He snorted — and sat her on the table, stood up right between her legs that were embracing his hips.

— Well, if you say so, — he said, but his tone didn't sound like he was actually _here_, with her on that damn table.

She tilted her head, just like a little curious bird:

— What's wrong, darling? Talk to me.

Radonis smirked to himself and then sighed:

— Do you remember our little "venatori want to screw the Archon"-problem? — he waited until she nodded and then continued: — I thought Lividia was the suspect in relations with them, but the shit Clavitus started when you talked about killing the bastards... I think it means we found our damn rat in the Magisterium.

She smiled. Reached out her body, embracing him with arms too, and kissed his lip corner.

— What can I say, my dear? You are always welcome to my help.

— Only to your help?

He finally started to sound interested in her, entwined around him just like a warm, frisky snake.

She kissed his cheek — and then murmured:

— Oh, no. But you should ask for the _other things_, if you know what I mean.

Radonis rolled his eyes — and shut her up with a deep, slow kiss.


End file.
